percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Peter Blofis
Peter Jackson "Locke" Blofis is the main protagonist of the series, The Jackson Legacy. He is known to be a clear-sighted mortal and Percy's young half-brother. Also notable for being the biological son of Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis. Awkward and Polite at nature, he has slight emotional problems, but nothing major. He has no godly blood inside of him, but has relations like his brother, Percy Jackson. Peter is also one of the few people who accurately knows the story of the Second Titan war (particularly, in Percy's viewpoint). He is currently on a quest to locate Nameless and find his missing brother. His quest mates are Leon Hamilton and Claire Williams. History When Peter was 3 years old, Percy Jackson and his other half-brother, Tyson, discovered Peter's ability to see through the mist. The family assumed that he inherited the trait from their mother, Sally Jackson. They did not mind much about it until later on, when Percy had noticed monsters surrounding them more often than before, some of them even attacking the family. This might have caused Peter's trauma and fear of dragons. This caused the family to move around Manhattan, but after a few months, they were able to settle down in one place. Peter had admired his big brother very much. He heard many stories from Percy, mostly about his half-blood adventures, but Peter assumed that they were just stories made up by his brother and they were for him. But when Peter was 7, Percy went out to some place he didn't mention and in the next day, he was said to have disappeared mysteriously and was reported "dead". Peter did not believe this. He assumed that Percy was still alive, but he could not do much in his age. Even after six years, he does not doubt his belief that Percy is still out there. But recently, Peter is having a hard time remembering things from his childhood other than the stories Percy had told him in the past. He appeared to have relations with Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and Percy's former girlfriend. One can assumed that she might have babysit Peter in the past. It is also hinted that Tyson the Cyclops and Peter had known each other in the past as brothers or cousins. Traits and Personality He is a polite person who tries to communicate with others with respect. Peter is not shy as he appeared so. It was stated that he had merely small issues with meeting new people, but when learns a bit about the other person, he tends to warm up and become comfortable. It is also hinted that he also have slight emotional issues, like feeling many emotions at the same time. Peter doesn't talk much. He prefers to listen, then whenever he is asked or talked to, he will reply. But there are things that Peter could not resist to discuss about. Peter is also known to inherit a bit of Percy's personality, particularly his sarcasm. Peter is a very curious person, and is seldom very persistent to know things. He likes to analyze things that are out of place, as he was thought by his own father and his half-brother. Appearance Not much is revealed about Peter's physical description in the actual fanfiction, but Simon Layton stated he has short messy brown Hair and blue eyes, just like Sally Jackson. It is also assumed that he has Paul Blofis's other features. He wears clothing that are comfortable to him yet it does not stand out to the crowd (most of the time). He is usually seen wearing a red jacket or coat, school slacks, Converse shoes, and a black backpack he carries around whenever he travels. Due to some controversy to Peter's appearance, the author drew a rough concept of the mortal, as he is seen in the first part of the fanfic. In Nameless Finder, he wears a light blue sweater under a blue green tee. He also wears his favorite red jacket, school slacks, and converse shoes. (See official art.) Others Quests and Battles #The Hundred Year Quest (Nameless Finder) #The Second Demigod War (Thousand Enemies) #The Raid of The East (Thousand Enemies) #The Battle of The Capital Wichita (Thousand Enemies) #The Chase for Perseus Jackson (Colorless World) #The Second Titan War (Colorless World) Names and Titles #Nameless Finder #Locke (Esperanza alias, achieved in "Thousand Enemies") #'P. B. J.' #'Peter Jackson' Abilities #'Skateboarding '- In chapter ten, it is shockingly revealed when Peter accepted the "crowd pleaser" challenge, issued by a mysterious boy who holds one of the broken Nameless keys. #'Seeing through the Mist' - This is a power probably given to him by chance, or that he inherited it from his mother, Sally Jackson. #'Lock-picking' (achieved in "Thousand Enemies") - This is a skill learned from Leo Valdez during his stay at Wichita. #'Sharp Memory' - Peter is also known for remembering little details, especially when he tries to remember Percy Jackson's stories. #'Small knowledge of knife combat' (achieved in "Thousand Enemies") - During his stay at Wichita, Peter picked up knife combat from a couple of Leo's friends, particularly Laura Thompson, a mortal just like him. Fears and Flaws #'Dragons' - it is hinted in chapter one, and finally revealed in chapter four, where Peter stands idly in front of a dragon, and couldn't move because of fear. #'Weapon Handling' - Peter didn't take any sword lessons when he was little, so he has little to no knowledge when it comes to handling weapons, especially swords and bows. #'Timidness' - Peter's timidness and politeness makes his enemies and other random people underestimate him. This is slightly fixed by Leo in Thousand Enemies. #'Jealousy and Greed' - Eventually, this will turn up at the second-to-the-last chapter of Nameless Finder. Appearance #The Clues Of The Moon (as a 17-year-old blond mortal) Trivia *Peter's alias, "Locke", is a name inspired (or stolen) from Orson Scott Card's most famous science fiction novel, "Ender's Game". It came from Peter Wiggin, Ender's smart but sadistic older brother. He used this pseudonym to disguise himself so he wouldn't feel out of place in the nets, and also to keep his identity hidden while he plans to take over the world using his knowledge, along with his younger sister, Valentine, who is taking the pseudonym, "Demosthenes". *Peter Blofis was created due the writer's growing love for mortals. *Peter is often drawn as a small brunnette boy with a blue green shirt and red jacket and as a blonde boy with a red shirt and green jacket. The latter's appearance is used in Colorless World. Gallery Character Art Peterblofis.png|The author's rough concept of the character. (Official Art.) request_for_tsubasafan101_by_togepii123-d4o6vp5.png|A chibi version of Peter Blofis, by Janie Edgley of Olympian RPG. peterblofiscacai.png|An almost full body version of Peter, drawn by the author's little sister. Weapons dagger.png|A scrapped concept of Peter's new dagger for Colorless World. Category:Mortals Category:The Jackson Legacy Category:Peter Blofis Category:Character Category:Males Category:The Olympian League